1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to automatic control systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for controlling display of electronic files of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When viewing electronic files on an electronic device, users often manipulate the electronic files using a keyboard or a touch screen of the electronic device. Due to sensitivity limitations of the keyboard and the touch screen, the operations may be slow and time-consuming. In addition, frequent operations may cause damage to the keyboard or the touch screen.